Wonderland
Wonderland is a crime organization, and one of the members of the Dark Syndicate. They were founded, and lead by Isaac Wonder. Operations Wonderland generally makes means end in the same way as Crimson Claw, through racketeering, and crime. However, unlike Crimson Claw, which does it through manipulation and espionage, Wonderland does it through fear mongering. They flex their muscles, and demonstrate what they can do, bullying others into doing what they say. While this may not be as efficient as Gusano's method, it is no less effective, and has given Wonderland a sizable treasurey. According to Zero, the leader of the Dark Syndicate, of the three, Wonderland is the most dangerous, as it is the least predictable. Despite this, Wonderland's empire is smaller than that of Crimson Claw, or Silver Sun. This is due to Isaac's preference to instead deal with threats indirectly. Strength After Hierro itself, Wonderland is the most powerful of the Dark Syndicate members. As such, as a member of the Syndicate, Wonderland possesses powerful connections. They hold command over multiple pirates, and some towns under their dominion. All but two of the executives possess Devil Fruits (two Paramecia, two Zoan, and one Logia), and those that don't, wield powerful tools. Members Executives *Isaac Wonder: Leader; eater of the Jabba Jabba no Mi *Cheshire: Chief Lieutenant; eater of the Jouki Jouki no Mi *Ed'Mond: Head Financial Officer *Norya: Supreme Commander; eater of the Kadu Kadu no Mi *Brena: Head Messenger; eater of the Hayai Hayai no Mi *Mongrin: Head of Servants, Owner of Mad Land *Skret: Chief Asasssin; eater of the Toka Toka no Mi, Model: Chameleon Others *Alice/Alistair: personal assistant to Isaac Wonder History Wonderland was founded by Isaac Wonder, with the help of his partner, Cheshire. Together, with their Devil Fruit powers, they established themselves as noteworthy criminals, until they began to gain some followers. Over an extended period of time, they managed to build a fully functioning criminal empire. They set up their base of operations on an island, where Isaac decided to build an amusement to serve as his headquarters. Mad Land, as he called it, is now well known, but people who attract the gaze of Wonderland are known to disappear. At one point, Alistair visisted with his father, who unfortunatley got in the gaze of Cheshire, and disappeared. Wnating revenge, Alistair disguised himself as a girl named "Alice", and entered into Wonderland's service. Trivia *All of the executives, and two of the officers, are based on a figure or image from Alice in Wonderland and ''Through the Lookin Glass ''. **Isaac: the Jabberwock **Cheshire: the Cheshire Cat **Ed'Mond: the Caterpillar **Norya: the Queen of Hearts **Brena: White Rabbit **Mongrin: Mad Hatter **Skret: Bill the Lizard **Alice/Alistair: the titular Alice **Vorpul: the Vorpul Blade *The image used for Wonderland's insignia, is the logo from Deadman Wonderland. *Due to extended esposure to the hallucenogenic gas of Isaac's Jabberwock form, all the executives, as well as Alice, are mentally insane. *According to Corona, Wonderland is collectively worth 15 billion beri. Category:Organizations